


This Christmas

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Merry Christmas, Play Fighting, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Lance comes home to a surprise from Keith.





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas booper!!! i hope this satisfies your fluff needs... <3

 If he were being honest, he was a little confused about why Keith asked him to come home. He definitely wasn’t complaining, no sir, as he loved spending every living second with the man he loves, but… He was at work, and Keith is very strict on himself about not getting Lance to come home unless it’s very, very important, like the time Keith had appendicitis and refused to call 911.

As he approaches the apartment, he’s left wondering and worrying if Keith had a heart attack and refused to call the hospital.

When he enters, he’s met with a mouth watering smell of nothing other than gingerbread, one of Lance’s all time favourite Christmas foods, something Keith is well aware of.

“Honey!” he calls, twirling around dramatically as he pulls off his scarf, the one Keith bought him a few months ago, and kicks the door shut behind him. “I’m home!”

“Babe!” Keith yells back, and Lance can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his heart flutter and a smile appear to his face, knowing Keith is happy to see him. “Babe, come to the kitchen! I have a surprise!”

Lance, despite probably knowing what the surprise is, decided to flatter him. He smiles, shoving down what he knows is anxiety; a good anxiety. Excited, even. “Yeah?” he calls to him as he toes off his boots and pulls off his jacket at the same time. “What is it?”

Keith only hums in response as Lance sets his things down in the closet and slips his bare feet into a pair of slippers — ones that look like red lions — that were by the door.

“Alright, alright, keep your little secret, you little shit,” he says, laughing softly as he strolls towards the kitchen, painfully slow to bother Keith, “I’m coming.”

The resounding whine of ‘hurry up!’ makes the slow trek worth it.

He enters the kitchen, a little faster than his previous speed, and doubletakes at the sheer sight of the mess.

“Holy shit, babe,” Lance gasps. Their island is absolutely covered in flour, with a small, plastic tin of gingerbread men on the middle of the island. Bits of dough are on the floor and there’s a broken egg on the fridge. He finds his jaw hanging open as he sees Keith, covered from head to toe in flour, with a wide grin on his face. “...What happened?”

“I made— oh! That,” Keith smiles and laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Um… Blue and Red got into a fight, kind of, and…” he gestures vaguely to the kitchen, and himself, “This was the result. They dropped the bag on me when I was trying to clean up an egg.”

“You mean to tell me,” he starts, taking the needed steps forwards to point an accusing finger at his chest, “that my baby did all this? My precious little baby kitten?”

“She’s seven, Lance, and yes,” Keith replies coolly, as if Lance isn’t accusing him of absolute bullshit.

Lance huffs out a laugh, and takes his finger back, instead cradling Keith’s hip in his hand and dragging him closer, until they’re nearly chest to chest. He doesn’t want any flour on his uniform, no sir.

“What’s up?” Keith asks, arms reaching forwards to—

“No, no, nope, none of that, not when you’re the abominable snowman,” Lance says, removing his hand from Keith’s hip. He looks down at it with disgust, because how dare Keith trick him into a kiss by being adorable, and wipes it off on Keith’s magically bare cheek. Keith’s smile only grows and Lance’s heart flutters, skipping a beat, and he can’t help it.

He kisses him.

It’s brief and quick, and once it’s over, Keith is chasing after him, but Lance ‘tsks’ and wags his fingers as he takes a step back. Keith is getting no more while he’s covered in something that could clog his pores.

“That’s all you’re getting, Frosty,” Lance tells him with a smile, pointing to the door as he taps his foot. “I’ll clean… whatever this is up, while you take a bath. Make sure it’s warm when I get there; I want to join you, okay? We’re gonna do facemasks, and before you protest,” Lance emphasizes the protest and, ignoring his pores for the moment, places his hand over Keith’s mouth when it opens. He feels Keith huff against his hand and he crosses his arms with a pout as Lance grins triumphantly. Winning is more important than pores, at the moment, “You don’t get to say no after you’re making little ol’ me clean all this up.”

“Oh, shut it,” Keith rolls his eyes and pushes Lance’s hand away, a small grin on his face. “You know you’re a much better and organized cook than me. I burnt every piece of gingerbread I made, so I had to go out and buy some. Appreciate it.”

“Aw, baby,” Lance coos softly, desperately wanting to squeeze those cute, lightly freckled cheeks together. He only resists because of his pores once more. “I do appreciate it. Thank you, but go take a shower; get the flour off of your body and hair. When you’re done, run a bath, okay?”

Keith nods, looking a little excited — he thinks his heart just skipped another beat — and takes off to the bathroom.

—

The plastic tin of gingerbread men are cradled in his lap, hours later, when they’re both fully clean with green face masks covering their faces. Lance is smiling as he paints Keith’s nails in Christmas colours, he’s absolutely certain, but he doesn’t care. He loves this man and everything that comes with him, and he’s not afraid to tell the world.

“Hey, Keith,” he says, voice soft, as he drags the brush down Keith’s trimmed nails. He says trimmed, but in reality, they’re bitten. It’s a habit Lance has a hard time making him break. “What was the surprise? I know it wasn’t the cookies.”

“Oh,” Keith whispers, and when Lance looks up, he finds a light blush scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, highlighting his freckles. “Um, about that… can you, uh, go into the pocket of my sweater? I— I would, but you would kill me if—“

“Yes, I would, and I’m glad you know better than to go into a sweater pocket with wet nails. Especially if it’s my sweater, dick,” Lance sticks his tongue out and makes quick work of Keith’s last nail before shoving the bottle into Keith’s hands.

He frowns at Keith’s squirmishness, confused, but does as he’s asked and digs into Keith’s sweater. It’s technically his, but Lance doesn’t care, unless, of course, he’s holding it over Keith’s head.

His hands meets a small, square box and he feels his heart stop. As he pulls it out, bringing it to face level, he sees that it’s a very, very fancy ring box.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance says, looking down at the box, “mind closing your eyes for a second?”

“...Okay?” Keith sounds hesitant, which makes sense; Lance knows he’s being weird, but he also knows that Keith is about to propose in his Keith-like way, and that will just not do. Lance had already been looking at rings, and he had yet to buy one, thankfully, but that doesn’t mean he’ll let Keith be the one to propose, either; hell, Keith was the one to ask him out and the one to ask him to move in! Lance needed to win something!

His footsteps were fast and silent as he makes his way to the edge of the bed where Lance is sitting, and with a giddy laugh, he gets down on one knee, holding open the ring box. He hasn’t even seen the ring yet.

“Keith Yorak Kogane,” Lance starts, smiling, and Keith opens his eyes. His mouth falls open and the blush is more prominent now as Lance laughs, smiling devilishly. “Will you—“

“No!” Keith yells, face wide with shock and amusement as he lunges towards Lance, laughing. He tackles Lance with an arm around his neck, struggling to grab the ring box with the other hand. “You asshole! I was planning to do that, what the hell, Lance?!”

“Sucks to suck,” Lance teases, sticking his tongue out and holding the ring box above their heads. Keith yells something incoherent and sits up, trying to reach for it, but Lance’s grip is iron. “Marry me, you love of my life!”

“No, you marry me!”

“Keith—“

“Lance!”

Their cat meows and makes Lance shriek from fear, and his grip loosens enough for Keith to snag the ring from the box. Keith grabs his left hand as Lance yells, at the top of his lungs, ‘no’, and tries to wiggle out from beneath Keith.

The ring is slipped onto his ring finger despite his efforts and he huffs, faking a pout as he crosses his arms. “God, fine, I guess I’ll marry you. Happy?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been,” Keith says, smiling softly, and leans back down to press their lips together.

Lance couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> made via google docs so no italics transferred and i was lazy
> 
> beta read a few times!! any mistakes are on ME, though!!! <3
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed


End file.
